(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature lamp holder comprising a first or inner sleeve, the cross-sectional shape of the opening of which corresponds to that of the lamp and in which the lamp is engaged, and a second or outer sleeve surrounding the first sleeve.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such lamp holders are known per se. They are used, most generally, with diode lamps (LED) and enable them to be fitted to panels, boards and the like.
In the known lamp holders, the inner sleeve is provided, most generally, with an annular clip gripping the lamp and which is clipped to the collar of the lamp.
However, the use of miniature lamps which are not provided with collars is increasing, and thus it becomes necessary to have lamp holders which are also satisfactory when the lateral faces of the lamps to be held are smooth.